Mont Blanc
by Zhechii
Summary: Hanya cerita One-shot pendek dari Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Semoga kalian menyukainya


**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **Mont Blanc**

 **Ulquiorra/Orihime**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Romance/Humor**

 **One-shot**

* * *

Di sebuah cafe Luxurious,

"Hm~ Mont Blanc memang lezat~ " ujar Orihime sembari menikmati lumernya coklat cair bercampur krim vanilla yang nikmat di mulutnya. "Tidak ada di dunia ini yang bisa menandingi kenikmatan kue Mont Blanc~"

Mendengar ucapan Orihime, kerutan siku di sisi kanan atas dahi Ulquiorra. Pemuda bermanikan hijau bagai batu diamond menghentikan acara membaca buku kemudian ia memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan sedikit marah.

"Onna..."

"Hm, apa, Ulquiorra?" Balas Orihime dengan raut wajah tak bersalah.

"Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Kau sudah terlalu memasukkan banyak kalori dari makanan manis hari ini?" ujar Ulquiorra sedikit tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa'kan? Aku sangat suka dengan kue ini. Mont Blanc adalah menu terlaris di cafe ini dan selalu habis ketika aku dan Tatsuki-chan ingin mencicipinya," jawab Orihime seraya kembali memakan kue paling nikmat menurut gadis berambut orange itu.

Kerutan siku-siku tampak terlihat lagi di dahi Ulquiorra, ia sedikit kesal ketika kekasihnya tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika kekasihnya menyukai makanan manis akan tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang berasa terbakar tengah menggelitik dalam tubuhnya. Apa dikarenakan oleh kue sialan itu yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Orihime daripada dirinya atau karena hal yang lain?

"Kau juga harus mencicipinya, Ulquiorra? Mont Blanc sangat nikmat~"

"Onna..." Ulquiorra berkata dengan nada menahan marah.

"Hm~ Krim vanilanya lalu coklat moccanya terasa lumer di mulutku~"

"Onna..."

"Tak ketinggalan dengan roti dan toppingnya yang menggunggah selera~"

Satu dua panggilannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis bermata abu – abu itu. Orihime terlalu terbuai karena sihir manis yang diberikan oleh kue Mont Blanc itu. Ulquiorra menghela napas itu menenangkan amarahnya yang sudah bergejolak tinggi.

"Onna."

"Eh? Apa, Ulquiorra?"

"Tampaknya kau sangat suka dengan kue itu?"

"Hn. Suka sekali. Mungkin Mont Blanc adalah sesuatu yang kusukai no.1. Aku tidak menyangka bisa segitu beruntungnya bisa menikmatinya."

"Kalau begitu, Manakah diantara kami yang lebih lezat? Aku atau Mont Blanc?"

"EH?!"

"Jawab, Onna."

"E-eto...Ulquiorra...kau'kan bukan makanan lagipula aku belum pernah mencicipm- Ahhh, ngomong apa aku ini?!" Jawab Orihime dengan wajah memerah padam bagaikan api yang membara di tungku perapian. Berkat jebakan Ulquiorra, Orihime menjadi salah tingkah; berpikiran sesuatu yang bukan semestinya dilakukan oleh seorang gadis polos.

"Jawab aku, Onna."

"E-e-eto..."

"Aku atau kue itu?"

Dengan sedikit takut bercampur malu, Manik abu – abu Orihime bertukar pandang dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald Ulquiorra untuk memastikan bahwa apakah Ulquiorra sedang mempermainkannya? Dan itu semua nihil, pemuda berambut hitam itu sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mencicipi diriku untuk membandingkan rasa mana yang lebih lezat diantara kami?"

"E-EH?! Mana mungkin itu kulakukan?!" Wajah merah Orihime semakin panas membara ketika Ulquiorra menyuruhnya untuk mencicipi kekasihnya itu selayaknya kue Mont Blanc.

"Kalau begitu, pilih aku atau Mont Blanc?" Tanya Ulquiorra sekali lagi dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"T-tentu saja Mont..." Orihime melirik ke arah Ulquiorra dengan wajah yang berlumuran cat berwarna merah darah yang membara. Tangannya meremas kuat rok bermotif bunga – bunga kecil "Kau. Itu Kau, Ulquiorra!" teriak Orihime sembari menahan malu.

"Hmmph."

"Apa kau sudah puas, Ulquiorra?"

"Belum. Aku belum puas sampai kau mengganti perkataanmu yang mengatakan bahwa Mont Black adalah hal yang kausukai no. 1 dengan namaku dan tidak boleh ada yang lain selain aku. Apa kau mengerti, Onna?" Ulquiorra mengangkat dagu Orihime dengan dua jari sehingga gadis penyembuh itu dapat melihat jelas kembaran dirinya di kedua bola mata hijau Ulquiorra.

"B-baik, Ulquiorra," pasrah Orihime. Ia selalu berakhir mengalah jika harus berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

" Wanita pintar," kata Ulquiorra sembari kembali membaca bukunya.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Ah~Sudah lama aku tidak aktif lagi dalam fanfiction. Aku mencoba aktif lagi di Fanfic dengan cerita One-shot ini sebagai pemanasan.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku jika cerita ini kurang berkenan di hati para reader. Menurut reader, apa Ulquiorra terlalu Oc? Maafkan aku jika aq telah membuat Ulquiorra terlalu Oc. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya.**_

 _ **Salam Hangat, Zhechii**_


End file.
